Inkjet printing typically includes providing fluid ink to a print head. The print head may be part of a cartridge containing the ink or may be separate from an ink supply. When the print head and ink supply are separate, the print head obtains ink via an ink line or tube.
Wherever appropriate, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.